narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Minato Namikaze
Minato Namikaze (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato), znany też jako Zółty Błysk Konohy (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō), był Czwartym Hokage (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage) a także uczniem Jiraiyi i nauczycielem Kakashiego Hatake, Obito Uchihy oraz Rin. Jego miłością była Kushina Uzumaki a synem Naruto Uzumaki. Historia thumb|left|Drużyna Jiraiyi thumb|left|Drużyna Minato Minato ukończył Akademię Ninja w wieku 10 lat i już jako Genin został uczniem legendarnego Sannina - Jiraiyi. Szybko stał się ulubieńcem Ero-Sennina, tworząc z nim silną więź, porównywalną do tej łączącej ojca i syna. Już jako młody chłopak odznaczał się niezwykłą siłą i fenomenalną szybkością w poruszaniu się, posiadał też gigantyczne pokłady chakry, dzięki którym był niezwyciężony. Wśród pozostałych ukrytych wiosek z racji swoich umiejętności zyskał przydomek Konoha's Yellow Flash (Żółty Błysk Konohy), podobno istniał też rozkaz natychmiastowego odwrotu wrogich ninja w przypadku pojawienia się Minato na polu bitwy. Jako Jōnin przyjął pod opiekę trzech młodych shinobi - Hatake Kakashi'ego, Uchihę Obito i Rin, medyczną kunoichi znaną nam jedynie z imienia. Okazał się znakomitym sensei'em, o czym świadczy chociażby pozycja, jaką obecnie zajmuje w społeczności Konohy Kakashi. Jeśli chodzi o umiejętności Minato, należy wspomnieć o jego unikalnych technikach, których był twórcą - Rasengan, Shiki Fuuin oraz jutsu teleportacji - Hiraishin no jutsu. Warto również nadmienić, że Jiraiya nauczył go techniki przywołania - Kuchiyose no jutsu, dzięki której zawarł pakt z żabami, w tym również z Gamabuntą. Minato był też twórcą unikatowych kunai'ów, dzięki którym mógł przenosić się na olbrzymie odległości. Jeden z takich sztyletów otrzymał w prezencie Kakashi. Yondaime, wyznaczony przez Sarutobiego na następcę, został Hokage w młodym wieku, w młodym też wieku oddał życie za wioskę i tych, których kochał. Zostawił jednak po sobie wspomnienia i uznanie tych, którzy go znali, a w oczach których pozostał wiecznie żywym bohaterem i wzorem, a jego życie i dzieło stało się po jego śmierci legendą, na której wychowują się młodsze pokolenia shinobich. Pozostawił po sobie również dziedzictwo w postaci swojego syna, Naruto Uzumakiego, którego ojciec musiał poświecić dla dobra Wioski, obdarzając go Kyuubim z jego nieograniczoną Chakrą, co stanowi dla Naruto zarówno dar jak i ciężar. Narodziny Naruto Narodziny Naruto byly owiane tajemnicą z pewnego ważnego powodu, pieczęć Jinchuurikich jest najsłabsza tylko w jednym momencie a jest to poród. A dzieje się tak ponieważ po około 10 miesiącach ciąży energia użyta do utrzymana zostaje zużywana na wyżywienie i pieczęć staje się proporcjonalnie słabsza.Stało się to 10 pażdziernika 16 lat temu wszystko było przygotowane przed czasem. Niestety po narodzinach Naruto pojawia się Madara i porywa Kushinę ze sobą. Kyuubi pod kontrolą Madary Uchiha wydostaje się z niej, atakuję swoją Jinchuriki lecz wczas pojawia się Minato Namikaze, który przenosi ją do ich syna. Po czym sam wyrusza na walkę z Madarą i Kyuubim.thumb|left|150px|Walka z Madarą Walka z Madarą Uchicha Walka z Madarą była na najwyższym poziomie. Madara przewidywał każdy atak Yondaime lecz ten okazał się szybszy atakując go z nienacka Rasenganem. Zamaskowany shinobi przeżył uderzenie Rasenganem Minato. Jest jednak poważnie ranny. Yondaime nie pozwala oponentowi odpocząć i po raz kolejny rozpoczyna atak. Teleportuje się do specjalnego oznaczenia pozostawionego na ciele wroga i używa na nim techniki pieczętującej. Dzięki temu posunięciu wyzwala Kyuubiego spod władzy posiadacza Sharingana. Zamaskowany przeciwnik Czwartego Hokage znika zapewniając jednak, iż pewnego dnia powróci, a Lis ponownie będzie pod jego władaniem. Walka z Kyuubim thumb|left|157px|Minato przyzywający Boga ŚmierciMinato powrócił do wioski. Gdy zobaczył zniszczenia jakich dokonał 9-ogoniasty przeteleportował go, siebie oraz Kushine i Naruto w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Tam odbył się najtragiczniejszy moment w jego życiu. Kushina wiedziała, że nie pozostało jej wiele życia więc planowała wchłonąć Kyuubiego i całą jego moc do siebie po czym umrzeć powtarzając tylko "Jestem szczęśliwa" ale żałując tylko, że nie zobaczy jak Naruto dorasta. Wtedy Minato zaproponował jej że zginą oboje i zapieczętuje w Naruto połowe chakry lisa by spotkać jeszcze jeden raz dorastającego Naruto - wierząc w słowa Jirayi i w to że to właśnie Naruto jest dzieckiem z przepowiedni, który zmieni świat ninja. Po czym wezwał Boga Śmierci. Minato wyjaśnia żonie, iż po ukończeniu techniki Shiki Fujin, umieści resztki jej chakry w ciele Naruto. Wierzy, że pomoże mu ona, gdy ten w przyszłości będzie pragnął zapanować nad mocą lisa. Kushina nie chce jednak zaakceptować brzemienia jakie będzie musiał nosić jej syn. Nie pojmuje również, dlaczego to musi być akurat ta pieczęć, dlaczego tak bardzo poświęca się dla niej. Po jej użyciu żadne z nich nie będzie mogło doglądać ich dziecka w okresie dorastania. Yondaime wyjaśnia, iż nie wykonanie tego gestu byłoby jak odwrócenie się od wioski, porównywalne z opuszczeniem własnego dziecka, gdyż uważa że shinobi są jak rodzina. Ponadto dzięki temu zabiegowi Kushina chociaż na chwilę spotka Naruto w przyszłości i będzie mogła przekazać wiedzę, którą tylko matka może podzielić się z synem. Robi, więc to nie tylko dla niej. Kyuubi przeklina Czwartego Hokage, gdy ten rozpoczyna technikę pieczętowania. Przy pomocy jutsu Ośmiu Trójgramów zamierza umieścić bestię w Naruto. Bijuu jednak nie daje za wygraną i rozpoczyna atak na młodego Uzumakiego. Minato rusza na ratunek, ale to oboje małżonkowie ostatecznie zasłaniają syna i zostają poważnie ranni przez pazur bestii. Yondaime przywołuje Gamatorę i oddaje mu klucz do kontroli nad dziewięcioogoniastym, odsyła go do Jirayi. Technika Shiki Fujin powoli dobiega końca. Kushina przekazuje ostatnie życiowe rady swojemu synowi. By dużo jadł, codziennie brał kąpiel, wcześnie kładł się spać i przy tym dobrze sypiał, miał wielu przyjaciół, szkolił się w ninjutsu oraz wiele trenował, słuchał nauczycieli w akademii, nie pożyczał od nikogo pieniędzy, oszczędzał te zarobione na misji, nie pił alkoholu przed 20 rokiem życia, a gdy będzie pragnął znaleźć sobie dziewczynę niech nie będzie dziwna, najlepiej taka jak jego własna mama. W żarcie ostrzega go przed Jirayą. Co zaś najważniejsze jest świadoma cierpienia, które będzie jego udziałem. Chce, by zapamiętał kim jest, znalazł cel w życiu i starał się go realizować, dopóty dopóki się nie spełni. Tak wiele pragnęła mu jeszcze przekazać, jednak nie miała już czasu. Natomiast Minato zwraca się do Naruto, by ten wziął do siebie słowa matki. Minato i Kushina umierają. Yondaime został zapamiętany jako najlepszy shinobi Konohy jaki dotychczas stąpał po ziemi. Inwazja Paina thumb|left|Naruto w złości uderza MinatoKiedy na oczach Naruto Pain zabija Hinate,uwalnia się szósty ogon.Pain używa swojej sekretnej broni Chibaku Tenthumb|Minato rozmawia z Narutosei,żeby powstrzymać Naruto,ale wtedy Naruto formuje ósmy ogon.Kiedy Naruto chciał zerwać pieczęć,żeby uwolnić Kyuubiego wtedy powstrzymuje go Minato.Naruto ucieszył się,kiedy dowiedział się wreszcie,kim jest jego ojciec.Rozmowę przerywa Kyuubi,więc Naruto z ojcem przenieśli się w inne miejsce.Naruto jest oburzony,że Minato zapieczętował w nim Lisa i uderzył Minato w brzuch.Minato przeprosił Naruto za zapieczętowanie w nim Kyuubiego i wyjaśnił, że zrobił to dlatego, że aby pokonać kogoś z tak ogromną mocą jaką posiadała osoba która kontrolowała Kyuubiego 16 lat temu trzeba być niewyobrażalnie silnym oraz że wierzył, że Naruto zapanuje nad mocą Kyuubiego. Na koniec rozmowy powiedział Naruto,że za przyzwaniem Lisa stoi Tobi i,że wierzy w Naruto. Odbudował pieczęć na brzuchu Naruto, zaznaczając, że robi to już po raz ostatni i zniknął, gdyż skończyla mu się chakra. Życie prywatne thumb|left|Minato i jego żona, Kushina O życiu prywatnym Namikaze wiemy naprawdę niewiele. Z charakteru przypominał nieco Jiraiyę, ponieważ tak jak Sannin był pogodnym, dobrodusznym człowiekiem, którego szanowano w całej wiosce. Jego życiową partnerką była Kushina Uzumaki z nieistniejącego już Kraju Wiru. Mieli oni syna, któremu dali na imię Naruto na cześć bohatera jednej z książek ojca chrzestnego chłopca, którym był Ero-sennin. Umiejętności thumb|left|Sztylety Minato dzięki którym uzyskał swój przydomek thumb|Czwarty Hokage - Minato Namikaze Jako shinobi odznaczał się fenomenalną siłą i umiejęościami, był również posiadaczem gigantycznej Chakry, szybko więc okrzyknięto go geniuszem. Z czasem jego umiejętności stały się sławne w innych ukrytych wioskach, gdzie zyskał przydomek Żółty Błysk Konohy'', a był darzony tak wielkim respektem, iż przywódcy wiosek prowadzących działania zbrojne przeciwko Wiosce Liścia wydawali swoim podwładnym polecenia unikania z nim konfrontacji, a w przypadku spotkania nakazywali natychmiastową ewakuację bez podejmowania akcji, uznając, iż starcie z "Żółtym Błyskiem" jest jedynie bezsensownym marnotrawieniem zasobów ludzkich. Nic dziwnego, gdyż Minato był w stanie pokonać w pojedynkę kilkudziesięciu przeciwników na raz nie doznając sam większego uszczerbku. Jako Jounin został opiekunem i wychowawcą trzech młodych shinobich: Hatake Kakashiego, Uchiha Obito oraz Rin, medycznej ninja. Bez wątpienia także dzięki jego wiedzy i nauce, Kakashi wyrósł z czasem na potężnego ninja. Osobowość O charakterze Czwartego nie wiadomo za wiele. Jako dzieciak potrafił zachowywać się nieznośnie i hałaśliwie. Jako dorosły sprawiał wrażenie marzyciela, często popadającego w melancholię, ale serdecznego i otwartego dla przyjaciół, oddanego podopiecznym, a dla wrogów bezwzględnego. Więcej wiadomo o nim jako wojowniku. Był uważany za najpotężniejszego shinobiego, jakiego kiedykolwiek miała Konoha, o sile przekraczającej nawet poziom legendarnych Sanninów. Stworzył bardzo potężne techniki - Rasengana oraz technikę teleportacyjną Hiraishin no-jutsu. Jiraiya nauczył go również techniki przywołania, gdzie obiektem były żaby, podobnie jak w przypadku jego nauczyciela i później Naruto, a przede wszystkim Gamabunta. Znał też zakazane techniki, w tym pieczęć Ludzkiego Poświęcenia, kiedy to przywołuje się Boga Śmierci i z jego pomocą, ale za cenę własnego życia, pieczętuje się potężnego demona. Tą też technikę Czwarty zastosował w walce z Lisem Dziewięcioogoniastym, pieczętując go w młodziutkim Naruto, a chwile później umierając, zdążywszy wcześniej jedynie przekazać opiekę nad młodym Uzumakim Trzeciemu. Ciekawostki *"Minato" w j. japońskim oznacza "port" (港) a "Namikaze", "fale i wiatr" (波風). *Nosił pelerynę na której plecach było napisane czwarty Hokage. *Żółty Błysk Konohy + Krwawa Habanero = Pomarańczowy Hokage Konohy' *Podobnie jak wszystkich poprzednich Hokage podobizna Minato jest widoczna na skale w Konosze. *Minato wykazuje wiele podobieństw do Sakumo Hatake: #Ich nazwiska były znane w świecie ninja i budziły w nich postrach. #Obaj mieli jedno dziecko - syna, który był do nich bardzo podobny. #Obaj mieli okazję porozmawiać ze swoimi dziećmi po śmierci. #Obaj zmarli, gdy ich synowie byli w młodym wieku i dzięki pamięci o nich stali się później wspaniałymi shinobi, którym przyświecała ambicja by przegonić swoich ojców. #Obaj mieli przydomek. '''Infomacje z ''3rd Naruto Databook:' *Chciał walczyć z Jiray'ą. *Jego hobby było czytanie książek. Nowele nauczyciela były jego ulubionymi lekturami. *Ulubiony zwrot Minato: "Cień ognia oświetla wioskę" (火の影は里を照らす, ''Hi no kage wa sato o terasu). *Najbardziej smakowały mu potrawy przyrządzane przez Kushinę. Cytaty *(Odpowiedź na pytanie jakie jest jego marzenie): "Chcę by wszyscy mnie docenili i pragnę zostać wspaniałym hokage" *(Do Kushiny, gdy ją uratował z rąk porywaczy): '"'Natychmiast rozpoznałem twoje piękne włosy i stały się moją osobistą "Czerwoną nicią przeznaczenia''"'' *(Do jego zespołu): "Najważniejszą rzeczą dla shinobi jest praca zespołowa." *(Do Jirayi) :"Jesteś najlepszy, posiadasz wspaniałe umiejętności, nie ma drugiego takiego shinobi jak ty" *(Do Kushiny umieszczając w Naruto Kyuubiego): "Miej odrobinę wiary! W końcu to nasz syn!" *(Ostatnie słowa): "Naruto... Tu twój ojciec. Słuchaj się... Swojej wygadanej matki." *(Do Naruto): "Taa! Dokładnie to co powiedziałem , jesteś moim synem" *(Do Naruto): "Tak długo jak istnieje obecny ustrój shinobi, świat nie zazna pokoju" *(Do Naruto): "Kiedyś napewno znajdziesz odpowiedź. Wiem, że Ci się uda" *(Do Naruto): "Hej, przecież rodzice zawsze wierzą w swoje dzieci." *(Do Kushiny): "Uczyniłaś mnie swoim mężem... Sprawiłaś, że zostałem czwartym Hokage... Dzięki Tobie jestem ojcem tego chłopca... A ja..." *(Do Kushiny): "Ponadto, bez względu na to, ile bym żył, nikt nigdy nie zastąpi mi ciebie" *(Do Naruto): "Trzeci nie powiedział ci za wiele, prawda? Wiedział, że jeśli ludzie dowiedzą się, że jesteś moim synem będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie." *(Do Naruto): "Zapieczętowałem w tobie połowę czakry demona, gdyż wierzyłem, że nauczysz się kontrolować tę moc." *(Do Naruto): "Naruto, posłuchaj. Istnieje jeszcze jeden powód dla ktorego zapieczętowałem w tobie Kyuubiego. Szesnaście lat temu ktoś kontrolował moc Kyuubiego i kazał mu zaatakować Wioskę Liścia. Walczylem z nim, ale on przewidywał wszystkie moje ruchy. To był jeden z Akatsuki. Ten, który nosi maskę. Jest niezwykle potężny musisz na niego uważać, Naruto..." *(Do Naruto): "Wierzę, że znajdziesz odpowiedź. Bycie rodzicem oznacza nieskończoną wiarę w swoje dziecko." Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto